


You villain touch

by francu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Confession: I am one of the many who have read 'Surrender' but never left any comment - sorry for that.<br/>I wanted to make up for it with a "caring" picture - but after covering every naked body part I just realised that, for a 'pornathron', maybe I should make something which is a little more, uhmm... pornish? :D So you got a second one, too. I hope you like them as much as I liked your work (which gave me the inspiration even if they are not strictly illustrations.... anyway, I added it as a related work).</p>
<p>The title comes from the poem Song of Myself (28) by Walt Whitman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You villain touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849058) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> Confession: I am one of the many who have read 'Surrender' but never left any comment - sorry for that.  
> I wanted to make up for it with a "caring" picture - but after covering every naked body part I just realised that, for a 'pornathron', maybe I should make something which is a little more, uhmm... pornish? :D So you got a second one, too. I hope you like them as much as I liked your work (which gave me the inspiration even if they are not strictly illustrations.... anyway, I added it as a related work).
> 
> The title comes from the poem Song of Myself (28) by Walt Whitman.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um, for better quality, you can find them on deviantart, too *end of self-advertisement*


End file.
